Rise Of The Undead
Rise Of the Undead, also known as The Reunion Of The Lost, 'is the first map of the Dark Aether: The Lost Souls Dimension, created by zombiebloods; the fight against the undead takes place in the sourroundings of the White House, as well inside of it, during a post-apocaliptic reality where Richtofen is the one in control of the zombies. Players indicators are always randomized, although Peter McCain will always be in the game (in co-op; in solo, characters are randomized). Features * A new major easter egg: "'A New Beggining". * The return of two playable characters: Salvatore De Luca and Robert McNamara. * The possibility to play as two old known characters: Peter McCain and 'Sally' (George Romero's assistant). * The return of Cornelius Pernell, once again as the Avogadro. * The return of the Shrieker Zombie, coming back after while, being Shangri-La its last map. * The return of the Jolting Jacks '''and the '''Nova 6 Bombers. * A new type of zombie, who appears in the Boss Fight of this map: Undead Maxis. * The same round change music used in Alpha Omega. * The return of Richtofen as the announcer, due to the fact that this map is set in a fracture were Victis obeyed his orders to activate the Global Polarization Devices and manage to control Agartha, the Aether and the Earth Power. * The return of the old perks from previous games, and the appeareance of some perks from BO4, but having their own machines. * The return of challenges: ** Survive till round 10 in the starting room: rewards players with a random pack-a-punched assault rifle. ** Survive till round 20 without going down: rewards players with an empty perk bottle. ** Kill 3 avogadros: rewards players with the Blue Pearl (required for the Easter Egg). ** Kill 100 Nova 6 Bombers and 100 Jolting Jacks: rewards players with a Gas Mask (secret side easter egg). ** A new beggining (EASTER EGG): rewards players with a permanent perkaholic. * New friendships and rivalries are shown with this new map and crew: ** Peter seems to respect Sal and have a little crush in Sally, but it's angry with McNamara because of him forgetting about McCain being killed in the Rising Sun Facility. ** Sal seems to appreciate Peter, but hates Sally (calling her a 'noobie') and disrespects McNamara because of the fact that he was part of the government. ** Sally looks to really like Peter, and enjoys the ingenuity of McNamara. But hates DeLuca. ** McNamara seems disrespect Peter and cannot believe him being normally 'ressurected'. He looks to try to convince Sally that McCain ain't a normal guy, and it's indifferent to DeLuca. Overview Rise Of The Undead takes place in a post-apocaliptic Washington D.C, to be more specific, in the White House. Players spawn in the gardens, being that place the most open and wide area, and the best one to train in the map. After you manage to enter the White House, it starts to get really close-quarters. Players will need to be alert of the tight corners and areas inside of it, making it a pretty though map to play. The Map features for playable characters known from the Aether Story: Peter McCain, Salvatore DeLuca, Sally and Robert McNamara. It also features the return of a classic wonder weapon: the 31-79JGB-215 (also known as "Shrink Ray") and a brand new Wonder Tactical Grenade: the Nova Bomb. Also, the Monkey Bomb, Ray Gun and Ray Gun Mark II reappear. This new map also features the return of old enemies from the Aether Storyline: * Avogadro: Also known as Cornellius Pernell, this enemy comes back after being defeated in Alpha Omega by Primis and Ultimis; but fights the player just like it did in Green Run (TranZit): he spawns after you turn the power on, and appears with a lightning storm. This storm reappears every 4-5 rounds, but you can acummulate Avogadros(if you don't kill an Avogadro, you can have two at the same time). It is a lot more stronger and powerful, but now it can be killed with bullets as well as knifing it. * 'Lightning Hounds: '''This new version of the Hellhounds featured in Alpha Omega makes a return in this map. They first spawn as an special round, but after round 30, they spawn alongside with Zombies and Nova Crawlers. * '''Shrieker Zombie: '''This type of zombie from Shangri-la is featured again in Rise Of The Undead. It only appears in the Gardens, but it starts spawning at round 5. After round 18, you will start getting,at least, two of them every round (obviously, if you are in the Gardens). * '''Jolting Jacks: '''Another Alpha Omega enemy decides to make a return: this Nova Zombie who shoots small bolts of electricity. It only spawns inside the White House. * '''Nova 6 Bombers: '''Yet another Alpha Omega enemy comes back: this Super Nova Zombie is a little bit stronger and harder to kill. After he dies, the explosion of Nova 6 rages up the zombies around him. Perk-A-Colas * Juggernog (2500 points). * Speed Cola (3000 points). * Double Tap Root Beer 2.0 (3000 points). * Stamin-Up (2000 points). * Mule Kick (4000 points). * Deadshot Daiquiri (1500 points). * PHD Slider (2500 points). * Vulture Aid (3000 points). * Bandolier Bandit (2750 points). * Electric Burst (2000 points). * Quick Revive (1500 points). NOTE: Quick Revive spwans only in cooperative. In Solo, the player already has three self revives. Buildables * Zombie Shield * Portable Electro Shock Turret * Portable Turret Weapons Starting Weapons * M1911 * Fragmentation Grenade Off-Wall Weapons * Essex Model 07 (500 points) * RX7 Garrisson (600 points) * Chicom CQB (1000 points) * M1987 Trebuchet (1300 points) * CZ75 (1100 points) * M16 (1200 points) * M1927 (1500 points) * KN-57 (1500 points) * Hades (2000 points) * Bowie Knife (3000 points) * Claymores (1000 points) * Semtex Grenades (250 points) Mystery Box Weapons * NX Shadowclaws * KAP-45 * Pharo * .44 Magnum * HG-40 * PPSH-41 * Cordite * PDW-57 * Galil * Commando * MTAR-X * FN-FAL * Honeybadger * M8A7 * MOG-12 * SPAS-12 * HS-10 * Drakon * Barret .50 Cal * DBSR-50 * Titan * Dingo * .48 Dregde * Ray Gun * Ray Gun Mark II * Monkey Bomb * Nova Bomb * 31-79JGB-215 Achievements/Trophies * "'A new beggining" '(Silver Trophy): In Rise of the Undead, help the voices. * "'My little tiny electric friend" '(Bronze Trophy): In Rise of the Undead, shrink one Avogadro without taking any damage. * "'Engineeeeeer!" '(Bronze Trophy): In Rise of the Undead, build all buildables. * '"Who the hell is Steiner?" '(Bronze Trophy): In Rise of the Undead, acquire the Nova Bomb. * "'Acquire Wunder-Guns 2.0!" '(Bronze Trophy): In Rise of the Undead, acquire the 31-79JGB-215, the Ray Gun Mark II and the Nova Bomb at the same time. * '"Little Stinky Guys" '(Bronze Trophy): In Rise of the Undead, shrink 50 Nova 6 zombies with the 31-79JGB-215 in one game. * '"The Perfectionist" '''(Secret/Gold Trophy). In Rise of the Undead, achieve all challenges in one game. Category:Maps Category:Non-Canon Maps